Things I Thought I Knew
by Lexi1901
Summary: Harry and trio return to Hogwarts for their last year of schooling. There's a new DADA teacher, Miss Jason. What part does she play in Harry's cloudy past?
1. Chapter 1

"There you are, Renata!" A yellow canary was flying through a window in the Hogwarts castle right into the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom. At the messy, paper covered desk sat the young, bronze haired witch, now eagerly reading the piece of parchment and stroking her canary. The witch whose desk had an enchanted name tag with suns upon it and reading in curly, neat yellow printing, _Miss Jason._ Decorating the room were several pots filled to the brim with sunflowers. The paint was very different from last year; the dark dingy walls were now cover in bright yellow paint. The desks and chairs were a shiny, polished birch. An enchanted light in the middle of the ceiling was a large lantern filled with fire flies illuminating the moonlight filled room. Miss Jason was now laughing at something her letter correspondent had written; she grabbed a piece of fresh parchment, golden ink, and began to write.

_"Dear Draco, Pansy girl bothering you again? Although, I wouldn't have been as polite to her as you were, you being my perfect little gentle._

_I'm so glad you're returning to Hogwarts this year! Why, you ask? Well, I'm the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher! Aren't you excited! I redid the entire room; it looks so much cheerier now! Speaking (Well, writing) of pleasant ordeals, I'm inviting you to a party! Please send me a list of your darling friends, how I long to meet them! And, no, I won't embarrass you. But don't act like you have no idea who I am, or I WILL embarrass you. _

_With love,_

_Maya."_

Maya then pulled out a bright yellow envelope, and carefully folded the letter in the envelope. She proceeded to kiss the fold on the envelope above the phrase _Sealed with a Kiss. _Renata stuck out her leg wearily and Maya put her letter into the golden threaded pouch. Maya kissed her canary lightly on the head, and placed her onto her own palm. Renata flew obediently out the window, her bright yellow feathers very prominent in the velvety darkness. Maya sighed after watching her canary for a moment and stood up and walked to a small counter at the back of the classroom that held apple tea and chocolate cookies. Maya grabbed a fine china cup and stirred honey into the tea. She was quite worried about whether the students would like her, or her teaching methods. She would be dealing with teens as Hogwarts no longer harboured years 1 to 3 for safety reasons. Though Maya adored children, and people in general, she was very anxious. Her electrifying yellow nails quivered slightly. In a swish of yellow and silver robes she gracefully strode over to the circular carpet covering the floor. The carpet had a very intricate design, with lattice patterns and hidden embroidery. Maya went back and reviewed her teaching plans.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, the first of September, Maya awoke to a sun-filled bedroom. She'd had a very odd dream; she'd been chased by a vicious, man-eating sunflower. Maya shrugged, and stretched. She got up and walked fluidly to her dresser; Maya wasn't one for wizard robes, so she decided on a yellow halter-topped dress. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and pulled on a gold, heart locket. She applied some shiny, pink lip gloss and some mascara. Maya then skipped out into the hall, where she ran into Professor McGonagall.

"Goodness, Maya, what on earth are you wearing?" Maya's forehead wrinkled.

"A dress," Maya replied cheerily, twirling "Isn't it lovely?" McGonagall then rolled her eyes as Maya continued to skip merrily down the corridor. Why had she hired her again?

OOO

Maya was sitting in her seat in the Great Hall, eating eggs and chatting happily.

"I just _love_ this school!" Maya exclaimed to a weary eyed Flitwick, who was seated to her right. The rest of the staff were still very obviously half-asleep, Trelawney still in her night things. Overall, breakfast was a very sleepy affair, especially after Maya'd returned to her office, practically bouncing with energy. Renata had dozed off in her cage, after leaving a small scroll at Maya's desk. She eagerly read Draco's response.

_Dear Miss Jason,_

_Yes, that Pansy girl annoyed me to death. Though I'm surprised you thought I was polite, you taught me almost everything. _

_Lovely. I'll never live this down, my own godmother at Hogwarts; teaching. Well, I suppose you'd be a excellent teacher. Just don't scare everyone away with your hyper activity. Yet. Must you have a party? Will there be firewhisky? Anyway, you can invite you ever you want, just not Pansy. So help you god if you did. I'll come over early, help you set up, you know, that type of thing. Damn (Sorry) I just realized something. Every wizard there, maybe even a few witches, will be kissing your ass._

_Love,_

_Draco._

Maya really loved Draco. She loved him like he was her own son. Which he practically was, Maya'd taught him almost everything he knew, she was always at the Malfoy Manor, checking up on him. Maya had also given him advice on girls and tact; he'd never been rejected yet. Yet of course being the key word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Maya, Renata the canary and the plot. **

Maya's eyes sparkled with tears as a certain platinum blond entered the room.

"Draco!" Maya ran at him, pulling him into a motherly hug, and tears leaked out of her blue eyes. She was so happy now that she knew that her Draco was safe. She wiped her eyes and let go. Draco was just as handsome as she remembered, his blond hair falling artfully into his swirling grey eyes, and his perfectly white teeth exposed into a wide grin.

"Wow, Maya, you're amazing, this place looks so much better, how'd you do it?" Maya waved her wand and bowed.

"Magic." She smiled. Draco rolled his eyes; sometimes he was more mature than she was. He surveyed the room quickly; it was just like Maya herself, bright, warm and welcoming. He spotted a small bowl of chocolate on her desk.

"Oooh, chocolate," Maya laughed, she knew his weak spot. Offer Draco chocolate and he'd do anything. Maya also unwrapped a chocolate frog, and watched Draco munch happily on his. Maybe tonight wasn't the best for a party. Perhaps later, but right now she just needed to catch up with her favourite person. Memories suddenly assaulted Maya. She remembered Draco's baby days; they'd always been together, even if it was just getting ice cream in Diagon Alley. Maya's always been Draco's favourite person; she let him get away with almost everything. Though Draco's parents had often regretted making Maya his godmother, for she could hardly peel herself away from Draco. And, on top of that, Draco favoured her over his own parents. Then when Draco had been forced into the servitude of Lord Voldemort, Maya had fallen into a coma for a month, and kept fainting whenever the Dark Lord was mentioned. Maya had always been extraordinarily fragile.

"Maybe we should have a party later?" Maya suggested.

"Exactly my thoughts," Maya laughed and started walking to her living quarters, Draco followed still enjoying his frog. Before Maya could open the door, however, Draco leapt in front and held it open for her.

He grinned at her, "Ladies first,"

Maya giggled, "Then I guess you're first."

**Review and I'll write faster. :) **

**Lexi1901.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was the first day of classes, and Maya was very nervous. She was dressed in a pair of white shorts, a yellow hoodie, her heart locket, and her bronze hair pulled back just above her ears, with a large, ornamental sunflower. Maya'd already checked herb first class, seventh years, Gryffindors and Slytherins. She had magicked tea and cookies on her fine, white china on each desk. She was anxiously waiting at her desk, in front of a big blackboard that covered most of the wall behind her. Right now, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were walking the familiar route to the Defence against the Dark Arts room. They stopped, dumbfounded, at the open door. Outside the door, there was a sunflower in a brown, clay pot and a bright yellow welcome mat.

Ron shook his head, "Off their rocker, this one," As soon as they stepped in the classroom they were assaulted by delightful smells, apples, warm, gooey cookies and refreshing lavender. A beautiful witch with blue eyes and a strange bronze-coloured hair smiling warmly at them.

"Hello," She said, though it was more like singing, her voice was pleasant and musical. Ron looked like he was about to drool out of his open mouth. Harry wasn't sure whether it was the witch, or the scent of inviting cookies.

"Take any seat, and help yourself to the tea and cookies." Harry and Ron sat at the first table, there was a small,china plate with cookies , chocolate chip cookies. Hermione came rushing through the door, to the DADA teacher's desk.

"I'm so sorry, I hope I'm not late-" The professor laughed a tinkling peal of laughter, so inviting that Harry himself almost joined in.

"Don't fret, dear, you're actually early," She gestured to the all most empty classroom, Hermione stalked over to the vacant seat next to Harry. She dropped her book bag and practically fell into the chair.

"Hey, 'Mione, are you okay?" Ron asked worriedly. The new teacher, Miss Jason, as on her desk, was glancing at Hermione nervously. Harry looked closely at Hermione for himself; her hair looked particularly bushy, her robes strewn haphazardly on her body her laces undone.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" snapped Hermione. At that precise moment Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini walked through the doorway laughing. The Slytherins barely took notice of Harry, Ron and Hermione. After last year, it seemed that they were all on the same side, at peace. Maybe in the sense of dark witches of wizards, but probably not in the truth that Slytherins and Gryffindors just didn't get along. Next through the threshold, was Ginny and one of her friends. Miss Jason was fidgeting at her desk as she waited for the rest of the class to arrive. When all the class had filed in, Miss Jason began talking.

"Hello, my name is Miss Jason. But please, call me Maya; Miss Jason makes me feel old." She let out another heavenly giggle. "So I don't know names but how about you each take a turn to tell me your names, and what you'd like to learn in DADA this year. You may begin," She looked at Malfoy and smiled. Obviously she had no idea who he was.

"Draco Malfoy, how to become an animagus," he smirked and lipped his white blond hair over his shoulder. Maya looked as though she were suppressing giggles. The rest of the class went, and then Maya stood up once again and tapped the chalkboard. Neat, yellow, letters appeared making the word MASH. Maya beamed at the classes bewildered stares.

"This, my dears, is a muggle game that I'm rather fond of," she continued brightly," MASH." Most of the class was looking puzzled, including Harry, what was MASH? Hermione's hand flew up and Maya nodded and smiled.

"Exactly how," she sneered, Maya's smile disappeared very quickly, "Is a paper game going to help us if we're fighting a loose deatheater?" Harry was shocked, never, not ever, had he witnessed Hermione speak so rudely to a teacher. Maya's eyes welled up with tears so quickly it was alarming, her lip quivered.

Her voice broke as she spoke. "W-well, M-miss-"Maya did not mange to choke out the rest of her sentence for she'd fallen on to the ground; fainted. The oddest thing was, Malfoy was giving Hermione a glare so intense that by all physical rights, Hermione should be in a very deep grave. What put Harry beyond words was when Malfoy rushed up to the front of the classroom and picked up Maya's petite frame. Her dark skin had paled considerably; her bronze hair was sticking to her pallid face. Malfoy was now running out the door, with some classmates trailing behind. Hermione was fuming, and muttering. "Godforsaken princess... fainting..." Those were the same mutterings that continued until McGonagall walked briskly into the classroom.

"Who, and do not lie, caused Miss Jason to faint?" she said firmly. Everyone looked around nodded, and all the class pointed directly at Hermione.

"Bu-but Professor I only asked a question-"McGonagall looked as if she had just been told she was to die in minutes. McGonagall began to walk out of the classroom.

"50 points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, I shall leave your punishment to Miss Jason. This is now a free period, do whatever you may." She left. Ron was looking Hermione disgustedly.

"That was pretty rude you know, just because she didn't bore us to death with a lecture, doesn't mean she'll be rubbish." The remainder of the class seemed to have the same idea; deadly glares were coming in at Hermione from all sides. Even Harry was almost glaring himself, it wasn't a very respectable thing to do, making your teacher faint, first try. Hermione now, was looking a bit worried, Harry was sure she hadn't done it intentionally.

"What? I didn't do it purposely!" Hermione said indignantly to the many glares from her classmates. Suddenly, without warning, Maya re-entered the classroom, still edgy, with Malfoy still walking cautiously behind her. Maya's twinkling eyes seemed to have stopped sparkling, and she was looking rather weak.

"So, Miss Granger," said Maya silkily, "What do you think is a _fair_ punishment?"Maya's bright blue had turned into icy blue chips, her lips pursed. Malfoy had already returned to his seat, doodling on a stray piece of parchment.

"A month of detention?" asked Hermione timidly. Maya was wrapped up in her hood looking coldly at Hermione.

"So be it. You will be at my office every Saturday, eight sharp." Maya's eyes captured the warmth again as she looked upon the rest of the class. They were sitting at their seats, listening to Maya attentively.

"This is now a free period, farewell." The class walked up to the door, and trickled slowly out. And Harry could have sworn that when Hermione passed Maya, Maya had a sinister glimmer of red in her usually blue eyes.

**Longest Chappy EVA! **

**Really, though, if you **_**do**_** want to see what happens, review. Pretty please? I'll love you forever!!**

**Best Wishes,**

**Lexi1901.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ron and Hermione walked away to their next class, Harry saw that Malfoy stayed behind and went to investigate.

"I do say, Draco, you were _quite _right about that horrid Granger girl. I don't like her one bit."

Harry was shocked. This teacher, whoever she was- couldn't tell Malfoy things like that!

"She thinks she knows everything. She's so snobby; I don't know how anyone puts up with her." Harry was outraged. Who was this teacher to waltz into Hogwarts, look at anyone and give them their lives' evaluation? She hadn't even spent one hour with Hermione. Not nearly enough time to decide whether Jason liked her or not.

Draco snorted. "I told you. Granger's disgusting. She makes me sick. And the fact that she's muggleborn has nothing to do with it," Harry was now on an information overload. He was debating whether this was just some strange dream brought on by too many sweets.

"It's the way she _acts_, that's what sends me over the edge. She could be Voldy's daughter; I'd still hate her filthy guts." Harry had taken in a sharp, but almost inaudible breath. He was stunned. Was Malfoy's attitude just an act?

Jason laughed suddenly, sending a chorus of bells into the air. The sound of her laughter ricocheted off the classroom walls and into the vacant hallway.

"Oh, Draco, it appears we have company." Harry's heart stopped. Jason danced over to the door, and poked her beautiful head out. She grabbed Harry by his collar and pulled him into the room. As soon as Malfoy saw Harry, he smirked. Malfoy crossed arms smugly and leaned casually against the wall. Jason's face was disgusted. Harry whipped out his wand. Malfoy's behaviour was too much for Harry, he was already furious over Jason's trash talking; he wasn't going to take another word of it. Malfoy looked taken aback at Harry's rash act. Before Harry could mutter a single spell-

Jason'd whipped out her wand faster than Harry had ever seen anyone do before. With a blindly quick slash in the air, Harry's wand was into her outstretched palm. Harry had never seen a wand like hers; it was made of a silvery wood that seemed as smooth as water. It had a shimmer to it as well, and, if Harry's eyes weren't mistaken, at the very bottom part, there was a diamond and an inscription.

"Hm," said Jason smoothly. Harry really didn't like Jason at this point; she was too much like Snape. Though Snape sacrificed his life for Harry, he seemed to have a manner that made Harry angry.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Potter." Harry didn't like the way his name rolled off her tongue. It may have sounded like music, but Jason spat Harry's name out like it was deadly poison. Her features were still perfect- too perfect. Her looks rivalled anyone's, she was far too gorgeous. It just wasn't _human._

"Aren't you supposed to be at classes, Mr. Potter?" she asked venomously. Harry flinched.

"I heard what you said about Hermione." Said Harry, avoiding the question. "If McGonagall ever found out-"Harry stopped for Jason had thrown back her head in laughter.

"I'm allowed to have opinions, Harry. And to tell them to whomever I please." Harry didn't know what to say to that. Jason was completely right of course. Neither Harry nor anyone could stop Jason from gossiping about students. She could say whatever she saw fit.

"Now, Mr. Potter, getting caught eavesdropping on your teacher- not a very good start to the school year, now is it? I think you may just deserve a detention or two. Eavesdropping isn't a very good habit. I think this Friday at 7 sharp would do you some good. Then we can talk about why you feel the need to spy on people's private conversations." Malfoy's smirk grew larger. Harry felt his cheeks going red. Why now?

"It wasn't exactly _private_- the door was wide open." Harry retorted hotly. Jason's lips curved into a smile.

"I can see you also need some attitude adjustments; I believe another two detentions at the same time over the next few weeks would also be beneficial to your temper, Mr. Potter." Jason's hand turned him to face the door. Jason fluttered a slender hand toward the door way, telling Harry he'd best be leaving.

"Goodbye, Mr. Potter, I look forward to seeing you at our little sessions." She said sweetly. Harry stormed out of the room. What a nerve that Jason woman had.

**I had a **_**lot**_** of fun with Maya's personality this chapter. You get a small glimpse of her Daddy's temper. (Don't worry, if you don't know who it is, that's good, coz I haven't said.) I think you might need to take a good look at Maya's personality, she's not so innocent. Laughs Evilly**

**Don't worry, though, she doesn't support the Death Eaters. But she **_**does**_** have a connection to the Dark Lord himself. Oops. Think I said too much. **

**Review and Draco Malfoy will come crashing through your window in 5-4-3-2--**

**Lexi1901**


	6. Chapter 6

"I _hate_ that bloody Jason bat!" Harry fumed on the Friday that his detention was set for. He attacked the last bit of steak viciously. He was sitting next to Ron and Hermione eating his dinner in the great hall. The second Harry could, he had told Ron and Hermione about Jason. Hermione and Ron shared his hatred for her, but none of the other students seemed to have picked up on the more malevolent side of her. They saw a beautiful teacher, who was sweeter than sugar. Sure, she didn't look like the type of person at whip out a wand at you, but that was _exactly_ what she did. Harry had to admit it; her classes were exemplary, and also very enjoyable. This week they had been doing some review, they were catching up on non-verbal spells. She gave homework now and then, but when she did you actually learnt something. It wasn't purely for the sake of it that she would assign it.

Harry sighed, checked his watch, it read 6:55. "I'd better get going," he said bitterly. He swept up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Hermione and Ron cast him sympathetic glances as he left and took the familiar passage to the DADA classroom. He wondered vaguely what Jason office would look like. In the last few years it had seen many forms of decoration. There was Lupin's time, when you saw cages of magical creatures and interesting posters plastered on the brick walls. In Moody's rein, when it was overflowing with dark magic detectors, and various unknowns. Or when Umbridge was teaching, it was painted a foul pink, littered with doilies and Technicolor kittens. Harry shuddering, remembering the awful detentions he had spent in the DADA teacher's office. He pushed open the classroom doors, and walked slowly up the small staircase. He reached Jason's door, hesitated, then knocked.

"Come in, Harry," How Jason had known it was him, he had no clue. He walked inside, to be faced with a sunny yellow room. There were sunflowers and a smell of vanilla in the air that Harry had come to associate with the DADA classroom. Jason was wearing a yellow dress, with a large white ribbon in her strange coloured hair. She smiled up at him, dazzling for a moment before Harry sat down at the squashy white leather chair in front of her desk.

"Well, Harry, I think I've got a fair bit of apologizing to do. I'm dreadfully sorry for how I acted before; it was completely out of line." Harry could hardly believe his ears. But the honest sincerity in her sparkling eyes was impossible to doubt. "I have a bit of temper myself, Harry, it's a trait that I inherited from my father, one that I'd rather not have. But I do hope that you can see past my previous actions and we can be friends." Jason was looking at Harry hopefully, and her hands were fiddling with something on top of her desk.

"I-err, I guess," said Harry lamely. He didn't know what to say. He thought he hated Jason, but he was beginning to change his mind.

Jason beamed at Harry, revealing her strikingly white teeth."I'm glad Harry. As for your detentions, you won't have to attend them. I can see know that I've cleared my head that you were simply curious. I'm not going to punish you for that. So I just want to use this time to get to know you better." Harry was stunned. This Jason woman was the queen of mood swings. But Harry had homework from several classes he needed to start, and he had hoped that this detention would be quite short.

"Um, the thing is," Harry said slowly, choosing each word with care. "I kind of have to do some homework to do-"

"Oh," said Jason, cutting Harry off. Her eyes understanding. "I see, you have homework to finish. I won't keep you, then. Run along," she rapped Harry affectionately across the knuckles and smiled. Harry was triumphant; it was a nice surprise that he had gotten off all his detentions with very little effort. Harry stood up, walked to the doorway and left the office. Jason smiled at him one last time, and something flickered across her face- regret? Btu before he could identify it the door had swung closed, leaving whatever was behind it a mystery.

**Update! Update! I wanted to update this story, and I did. So, what do you think? I have a URL for Maya's dress, I can't do links, sorry. ): **

**But I think Maya redeemed herself this chapter. She apologized and let Harry off his detentions. **

**Review!!!!**

**Lexi1901.**

**URL: .**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry sat alone that night, while rain thundered on his window. He lay on his velvety four-poster bed, under his soft clean covers, staring at the ceiling, contemplating the day. His curtains were pulled around his bed, closing his view to anything besides the small enclosed area. A lone candle was on his night table, the flame sputtering, and wax dripping down it. Harry knew it was late. A faint shadow of light was beginning to show itself, brightening up the murky night. Harry had not had one wink of sleep that night, and he knew that nothing should be keeping him up like this. It had to be at least four in the morning, but somehow, Harry's thoughts were not muddled by his exhaustion. He closed his eyes, and the scene replayed again. He could not get his mind off it. Something was making him uneasy, something that he could not rest until he found out why. Why had his teacher- one he barely knew- had such a face of regret after not being able to talk to him? Surely, she must have had something to do, whether it might have been planning out a new lesson, or marking essays, she must have had something that needed to be completed.

Harry was completely puzzled. He had never seen that woman before Hogwarts, yet she must have seen him before. Where though? Never had he seen her at Diagon Alley, a place she must have visited. Not once in all the years he had spent wandering around the magical shops had he seen her. It wouldn't have been hard to spot her; her strange hair was a shade that Harry had never seen before. It was a type of a reddish brown, a coppery colour. And her features, they held a bewildering familiarity that made Harry squeamish. He had seen those features before, but he did not know where. He could match up these sharp features with a face he had seen once. But whose face it was he could not recall...

Harry then pondered her odd relationship with Malfoy. To be on such good terms with him she must have been a pureblood, or at the very least, a half-blood like Harry. She didn't seem interested with the dark arts in the least. Her classes were devoid of any favouring on her part to the forbidden arts that the Malfoys had clearly practiced. Killers, and cold blooded people, were the sort of things you'd expect anyone in, or tied the Malfoy family to exhibit. It was plain to see that Jason did not harbour any of these things. In fact, she seemed to be the polar opposite of what the Malfoys acted like. She was kind, always happy and up for just about anything. But it also seemed that she and Malfoy were close. Too close. The answer always danced out of his way every time he was close to figuring it out, a new piece of knowledge would come and disrupt his thoughts.

Right now, Harry was tired, slightly hungry, and his mind would probably not have another coherent thought until Harry had some rest. Harry lowered himself onto his plump pillow, and his eye lids drooped, and Harry thought no more.

***Frowns***

**That was too short. And, really, it was just a filler, I'm figuring out what I should type up next. **

**Anyway, keep reading & reviewing!!! :D**

**Lexi1901.**


End file.
